Участник:Idel sea Qatarhael/Скалы неудач
-------------------- -------------------- Описание Работорговцы Тлеющего Ока — группировка преимущественно данмерских работорговцев, действующая в Тамриэле во времена Второй эры. Тесно связана с Домом Телванни, который является основным заказчиком главного товара работорговцев — невольников. Фактически группировка действует в интересах Эбонхартского Пакта, хотя прямых указаний на это нет. В 2Э 582 году работорговцы Тлеющего Ока активизировали свою деятельность у побережья Алькаира в Штормхейвене, Хай Рок. Маяк Анвила, Убежище Тёмного Братства (Dark Brotherhood) убежище Тёмного Братства |квест = Голоса в темноте, Подписанный кровью, Заполнение пустоты, Таинство: логово контрабандистов, Таинство: жилая канализация, Таинство: бухта торговцев}} Биография Уведомитель Теренус — имперец, представитель гильдии наёмных убийц, известной в Тамриэле как Тёмное Братство. Занимает высокую должность в организации, являясь её уведомителем. Помимо прочих обязанностей он руководит набором новичков. Именно он встретит Бездушного в маяке Анвила, после того, как герой убьёт невинного в городе и встретится с курьером в доках. Голоса в темноте Теренуса можно будет обнаружить в кресле у камина на первом этаже маяка в Анвиле, где он задумчиво сидит рядом с телом молодой имперки, убитой двумя кинжалами. ------------- ------------- убежище Тёмного Братства |квест = Подписанный кровью, Добро пожаловать домой, Урок тишины, Вопрос веры, Специальный заказ, Тёмные откровения, Призрак из прошлого, Гнев Ситиса (квест) Гнев Ситиса, Заполнение пустоты}} ------------- ------------- Описание Паутина Селены — групповое подземелье, расположенное на юго-западе региона Марка Смерти, Валенвуд/Эльсвейр. Один из способов добраться до него — двигаться на юго-запад от поместья Монастырь До'Крин. Также можно воспользоваться сетью дорожных святилищ. Одно из них находится восточнее локации. Это гигантский лес, расположенный на границе Марки Смерти и Малабал Тора, служащий домом для могущественного лесного-духа-перевёртыша Селены — жрицы таинственного бога пауков Шаграта. Она обитает здесь с фанатично преданным ей племенем босмеров, категорически отказывающемся от любых контактов с посторонними. Этот лес выглядит крайне нездоровым и сильно отличается от прочих в Валенвуде. Во 2Э 582 году Гильдия магов организовала сюда экспедицию с целью поиска Селены. Её возглавил чернокнижник Кариндон, помимо которого в состав отряда вошло ещё несколько волшебников. Однако, дальше ведущей в лес из марки смерти пещеры они не смогли продвинуться. Чернокнижник расскажет, что слухи о таинственном духе заинтересовали его, а также обратится к Бездушному с просьбой обеспечить защиту группы в её нелёгком задании. Первым делом герою придётся сопровождать ученика Патро, который попытается установить контакт с местными босмерами. Те, в свою очередь, безжалостно убьют мага, а после атакуют протагониста. Возвратившись к Кариндону, Бездушный узнает от него, что даже самые дикие босмеры не нападают без причины, а после получит указание двигаться дальше. При этом альтмер отметит, что убийства босмеров могут разгневать лесной дух, поэтому предложит герою в помощь заклинателя Ахайнар-джо, которая попробует ещё раз наладить контакт с туземцами. За пещерой находится небольшая, где и произошло убийство ученика Патро. На пути герою будут встречаться группы босмеров-воинов, помочь которым оказывают их ручные волки. За узким зажатым меж скал проходом находится ещё одна поляна, где Бездушный впервые увидит саму селену в обличье гигантского паука. Та спустится с крон деревьев и кратко переговорит с лидером отряда босмеров — древесным таном Кернинном — первым боссом подземелья. После боя группа магов возьмёт в плен одного из местных дикарей. Северо-восточнее этого места находится тупик, где лежит записка. Северо-западнее расположен проход вглубь леса, который обрывается грандиозным утёсом, у подножия которого плещется небольшое озеро. За ним находится небольшая роща, где соорудил свой насест каджит-охотник по имени . Он разбросал в траве множество капканов, а кроме того держит при себе четвёрку сенчей: Охотник на сердца, Ночные глаза, Теневые усы и Тихую лапу. Во время боя с каджитом, он перво-наперво будет отстреливаться со своего укрытия, а затем спустится вниз. Убитые же сенчи будут возвращены к жизни в виде призраков Селеной и будут атаковать героя бесконечно, покуда жив каджит. От логова этого охотника вглубь уходит пещерный туннель Персонажи Ученик Scale-Mender, Чернокнижник Кариндон, Колдунья Хрольда, ученик Патро, заклинатель Нешат, Journeyman Мирондил, Journeyman Дравал, Заклинатель Ahainar-jo Планы Достижения Существует несколько достижений, связанных с этой локацией: -------------- -------------- The Elder Scrolls Online — массовая многопользовательская ролевая онлайн-игра во вселенной , разработанная студией Zenimax Online. Разработка Сюжет Игровой мир Альянсы Расы Фракции Регионы Испытания, подземелья и арены Квесты Существа Небесные осколки Геймплей Система повышения уровня Атрибуты Чемпионская система Классы Навыки Общая информация, сократить Классовые навыки Навыки оружия Навыки доспехов Мировые навыки Гильдейские навыки Военные навыки Расовые навыки Профессии Боевая система Система скрытности Система правосудия Банковская система Транспортная система Система домовладения Обряд Мары Питомцы и скакуны Испытания, подземелья и арены Игрок против игрока Война Альянсов Поля сражений Книги Достижения Пользовательские модификации Взаимодействие между игроками Внутриигровой чат Внутриигровая почта Гильдии Группы Дуэли Обмен и торговля Сеть друзей Бизнес-модель Игровой магазин ESO+ Мероприятия Загружаемый контент Главы Дополнения Обновления и расширения Издания Видео Галерея Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт игры * Facebook * Twitter * Google+ * Tumblr * YouTube * First Screen And Details On Elders Scrolls Online be:The Elder Scrolls Online zh:上古卷轴在线 en:The Elder Scrolls Online de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited es:The Elder Scrolls Online fr:The Elder Scrolls: Online ja:The Elder Scrolls Online nl:The Elder Scrolls Online pl:The Elder Scrolls Online fi:The Elder Scrolls Online uk:The Elder Scrolls Online id:Elders Scrolls Online hy:The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited ------------------ ------------------ Доминион= Объявление от имени великого военачальника |локация = Восточные врата Эльсвейра, Сиродил (Online) Сиродил, Ирригационные туннели База Альдмерского Доминиона, Имперский город (Online) Имперский город |награда = См. статью |регион = Сиродил |фракция = Война Альянсов |тип = Ежедневный квест |английское название = Kill Enemy Templars |игра = Online}} Краткое прохождение # Получить задание на доске объявлений в Восточных вратах Эльсвейра или на базе Альдмерского Доминиона в имперской канализации. # Уничтожить 20 вражеских храмовников на просторах Сиродила и/или в Имперском городе. # Вернуться за наградой обратно к доске. Награда * 750 очков влияния альянса; * среднее уровневое количество золота; * среднее уровневое количество опыта. |-|Ковенант= Объявление от имени великого военачальника |локация = Южные врата Хай Рока, Сиродил (Online) Сиродил, Сияющий проход База Даггерфолльского Ковенанта, Имперский город (Online) Имперский город |награда = См. статью |регион = Сиродил |фракция = Война Альянсов |тип = Ежедневный квест |английское название = Kill Enemy Templars |игра = Online}} Краткое прохождение # Получить задание на доске объявлений в Южных вратах Хай Рока или на базе Даггерфолльского Ковенанта в имперской канализации. # Уничтожить 20 вражеских храмовников на просторах Сиродила и/или в Имперском городе. # Вернуться за наградой обратно к доске. Награда * 750 очков влияния альянса; * среднее уровневое количество золота; * среднее уровневое количество опыта. |-|Пакт= Объявление от имени великого военачальника |локация = Северные врата Морровинда, Сиродил (Online) Сиродил, Гарена Гипогеум База Эбонхартского Пакта, Имперский город (Online) Имперский город |награда = См. статью |регион = Сиродил |фракция = Война Альянсов |тип = Ежедневный квест |английское название = Kill Enemy Templars |игра = Online}} Краткое прохождение # Получить задание на доске объявлений в Северных вратах Морровинда или на базе Эбонхартского Пакта в имперской канализации. # Уничтожить 20 вражеских храмовников на просторах Сиродила и/или в Имперском городе. # Вернуться за наградой обратно к доске. Прохождение Награда * 750 очков влияния альянса; * среднее уровневое количество золота; * среднее уровневое количество опыта. Ликвидация ( ) — навык класса «Клинок ночи» в . Это способности, применяемые для ближнего боя, совмещающие телепортацию к врагу и одновременное нанесение урона. : . Значения урона базируются маскимальной мане/выносливости 7958, максимальном здоровье 8744 и уроне от магии/оружия 1037. На реальные значения параметров влияет целый ряд факторов, как, например, уровень развития линии навыка, экипировки, зачарования и т.д. Приведённые в таблицах данные используются для сравнения.}} Особые умения | улучшение1 = Нейтрализующий удар | описание улучшения1 = Осуществляет повреждение заболеванием и оглушает противника. Уничтожает врага сопряжённой атакой, нанося 3057 единиц повреждения заболеванием и оглушая его на 3/3.5/4/4.5 секунд, увеличивая урон против него на 20% в течении 6 секунд. Также поражает противников с сильным осквернением, снижая эффективность их исцеления на 30%. | улучшение2 = Жатва душ | описание улучшения2 = Будучи помещённым в слот, в случае убийства противника даёт бонус к ультимативной способности. Уничтожает врага сопряжённой атакой, нанося 3057 единиц магического урона и увеличивая урон против него на 20% в течении 6 секунд. Будучи помещённым в слот, в случае убийства противника даёт бонус единиц к ультимативной способности. | картинка навыка = Смертельный удар | картинка улучшения1 = Нейтрализующий удар | картинка улучшения2 = Жатва душ}} Активные умения включительно. | ранг = 1 | тип = Мгновенная | цель = На врага | дистанция = 5 | радиус = — | длительность = — | цена = | улучшение1 = Клинок убийцы | описание улучшения1 = Преобразуется в способность выносливости и наносит урон заболеванием. Лечит, если цель умирает в течении 2 секунд после нанесения удара. Стоимость: Создаёт острый клинок с летальной точностью, чтобы ударить противника, нанося 972 единиц урона заболеванием. Наносит на 300% больше урона, если у жертвы до включительно. Лечит на / 18 / 19 / 20% от , если цель умирает в течении 2 секунд после нанесения удара. | улучшение2 = Прокалывание | описание улучшения2 = Позволяет использовать способность на расстоянии. Расстояние: / 16 / 17 / 18 метров. Создаёт магический клинок с летальной точностью, наносящий 972 магического урона. Наносит на 300% больше урона, если у жертвы до включительно. | картинка навыка = Клинок ассасина | картинка улучшения1 = Клинок убийцы | картинка улучшения2 = Прокалывание}} ----------- ----------- Описание Поселение Телванни — крайний восточный кантон Вивека — крупнейшего поселения Вварденфелла и места сосредоточения всей мощи Храма Трибунала, дом одного из его живых богов, в честь которого и был назван город. Этот район города предоставлен одному из трёх Великих Домов Морровинда, представленных на острове, Дому чародеев — Телванни. Находится он в северо-восточной части залива и связан с Вварденфеллом посредством моста, заканчивающегося к западу от пещеры Бешара. Поселение Телванни связано с кантоном Арены, находящимся юго-западнее. На самом деле это место не является собственностью Дома Телванни — как и всё остальное в городе эта колоссальная постройка принадлежит Храму Трибунала. Чародеи получили свой район во избежание выращивания построек из грибов, что часто можно увидеть в землях Дома на Вварденфелле. Как и все другие кантоны Вивека, за исключением, пожалуй, Квартала Чужеземцев, Поселение Телванни состоит из четырёх ярусов: плазы, пояса, каналов и подземелий. Плаза поселения Телванни Это наивысший уровень в кантоне, расположенный под его куполом. Здесь находятся главное политическое представительство Дома Телванни в Вивеке, тюрьма и сокровищница, где хранятся богатства чародеев. Помимо этого на плазе размещены резиденция Хларенов и гостиница для членов Дома. Собственно планировка этой части район такова: в северной и южной стенах находятся ворота, ведущий на улицу. Между ними расположено пространство улицы, слева от которой, за стеной, находится небольшой грибной сад и башня Телванни — резиденция Дома. Вдоль ограды выставлены вазоны, где также выращиваются грибы, в том числе и копринус лиловый и мускспунжи. Аналогичные находятся и между тремя зданиями вдоль восточной стены. Южная постройка занята гостиницей, средняя — складом, а в северной проживает семейство Хларенов. Пространство плазы усиленно патрулируют ординаторы, пресекающий любые правонарушения. Пояс поселения Телванни Центральную часть кантона занимает пояс — место сосредоточения связанных с Домом Телванни лавок, магазинов, а также небольшого святилища Трибунала и таверны. В центре находится двухъярусный атриум, украшенный ковром, гобеленами и вазоном с грибами. Вдоль стен в нижней его части стоят скамьи, а углы верхней заняты водосливами. Вход в святилище Трибунала находится на первом ярусе атриума с западной стороны. Отсюда также можно пройти в каналы, если двигаться на юг или на север с нижней части главного помещения пояса. Если подняться на второй этаж и пройти по тем же коридорам, то герой окажется у дверей магазинов и таверны. Последняя находится в северном тупике. В южном расположены лавки мага, алхимика и зачарователя. Западные коридоры связаны с атриумом на его верхнем этаже и обеспечивают доступ к центру пояса с любой стороны кантона. Каналы поселения Телванни Нижняя часть кантона занята секцией каналов. Здесь находится рынок рабов, где Телванни, известные как ярые сторонники рабства в Морровинде, содержат невольников. Под эти цели выделена большая комната в этой части района. Кроме того отсюда можно пройти в лабораторию монстров, где волшебники держат функционирующие двемерские механизмы. Собственно эту часть кантона можно разделить на две части: южную, где и находится рынок рабов, и северную, где находится один из двух ритуальных бассейнов с пеплом. Южная часть каналов состоит из двух больших залов: из западного можно попасть в лабораторию монстров. Восточный находится за запертой на замок дверью. За ней расположился длинный зал с рядами двухъярусных кроватей. Слева вот входа стоит общий обеденный стол, рядом с которым складируются бочки и ящики. Подземелья поселения Телванни Крайний снизу ярус кантона — канализация, куда попасть можно с уровня каналов. Это место представляет собой два огромных коллектора, ориентированных с юга на север и связанных между собой посредством двух гигантских труб. Передвигаться по нему можно либо по сухим участкам вдоль стен, либо вплавь. Каждый коллектор при этом пересекается секущим, через который не переброшены мосты. Таким образом канализация делится на четыре части, в каждую из которых ведёт люк и лестница с уровня каналов. Здесь обитают в большом количестве крысы. В южном конце восточного коллектора находится небольшой склад. Места Персонажи Квесты Галерея Кантон Телванни алхимик. План.png|Магазин алхимик Кантон Телванни Галуро Белан. План.png|Галуро Белан Кантон Телванни каналы. План.png|Каналы Кантон Телванни Одениан Валиус. План.png|Одениан Валиус Каетон Телванни комната мага. План.png|Февин Фален Кантон Телванни лаборатория монстров. План.png|Лаборатория монстров Кантон Телванни плаза. План.png|Плаза Кантон Телванни тюрьма. План.png|Тюрьма Кантон Телванни Салвер Ллеран. План.png|Салвер Ллеран Кантон Телванни башня. План.png|Башня Кантон Телванни подземелье. План.png|Подземелье Кантон Телванни хранилище. План.png|Хранилище Кантон Телванни свод. План.png|Свод Кантон Телванни поселение коридоры. План.png|Поселение коридоры Кантон Телванни вид сверху. План.png|Вид сверху Кантон Телванни Голова Ящерицы. План.png|Голова Ящерицы ------------------ ------------------ Классы ( ) — комбинация специализаций, определённых атрибутов и главных навыков в игре . По специализации можно выделить три крупных группы классов: бойцов, магов и воров; а по геймплейной составляющей: игровые, то есть те, которые доступны к выбору при создании персонажа, и неигровые, к которым могут принадлежать персонажи игрового мира. Они же могут вполне принадлежать и к игровым классам. Также существует возможность создать пользовательский класс со своим набором навыков и атрибутов. Игровые классы К этой большой группе относится 21 класс, распределённый по трём специализациям, то есть в каждом направлении по семь классов. В игре возможность выбрать класс появляется при разговоре с Баурусом уже после смерти императора Уриэля VII. Изменить класс можно перед выходом из канализации. В таблице ниже даны краткие описания всех классов: Неигровые классы К этим классам принадлежат персонажи игрового мира и следовательно они недоступны при выборе класса. Хотя возможность создать пользовательский класс с таким же набором атрибутов и навыков возможна. В таблице ниже дан список всех неигровых классов: Блокирование, Дробящее оружие, Клинки, Оружейник, Тяжёлые доспехи, Рукопашный бой, Атлетика, Алхимия, Восстановление, Изменение, Иллюзия, Колдовство, Разрушение, Мистицизм, Акробатика, Взлом, Красноречие, Лёгкие доспехи, Скрытность, Стрельба, Торговля |} Описание Айлейды ( ), также известные как cалиачи (ориг. Saliache), дикие эльфы (ориг. Wild Elves) или Хартлендские высокие эльфы (ориг. Heartland High Elves) — одна из рас меров, некогда проживавшая в Тамриэле, а ныне считающаяся исчезнувшей. Айлейды изначально жили в Сиродиле, откуда позднее, в начале Первой эры, расселились в Валенвуд, Хай Рок и Хаммерфелле. Также часть диких эльфов жила на территориях нынешнего Чернотопья. Айлейды ведут своё происхождение от первых колонистов-альдмеров, активно изучавших Тамриэль в начале Меретической эры. Одним из таких первопроходцев был Топал Мореход, поднявшийся вверх по течению реки Нибен до нынешнего местоположения Имперского города. История Ранняя история Походы альдмерских исследователей Основание Башни Белого Золота Золотой век Схизма Нарфинселя Изгнание барсебических айлейдов Крушение империи айлейдов Предпосылки Начало восстания Падение Башни Белого Золота Поздний период Жизнь оставшихся в Сиродиле Валенвудские айлейды Айлейды Западного Тамриэля Закат айлейдской цивилизации в Чернотопье Общество Политическое и государственное устройство Взаимоотношения с другими расами Внутренняя жизнь городов Культура Архитектура Декоративное искусство Ремесленное искусство Наука и магия Язык Духовная культура Материальное наследие Башня Белого Золота Велкиндские камни Камни варла Ловушки Руины Сфера бурь Мрачный осколок Королевские короны Ключевые камни Мортуум Вивикус Айлейдские колодцы Айлейдские статуи Чим-Эль Адабал Известные айлейды Источники Тамриэль — один из материков на планете Нирн. Также — название Империи, занимающей всю территорию этого материка. В переводе с альдмериса «тамриэль» означает «краса зари» («красота рассвета»). География Тамриэль — один из крупнейших массивов суши в Нирне, сильно вытянут с запада на восток. Крайними точками являются Некром (восток) и Даггерфолл (запад). Вытянутость с севера на юг гораздо меньше. Крайняя северная точка находится в Хаафингаре, а крайняя южная — возле Сенчала. Понятие «материк», однако, является узким и не включает в себя огромное число островов, окружающих континент. Поэтому более точным определением для Тамриэля будет часть света. Рельеф На континенте и прилегающих островах можно увидеть разнообразные формы рельефа, причём каждый регион Тамриэля обладает своими уникальными чертами. Тамриэль богат горными хребтами, равнинами, реками и озёрами, вулканическими и песчаными пустынями. На западе начинается протяжённых горный хребет, разбивающий Хай Рок на две части: северную и южную. Он служит естественной границей между регионами, и целыми государствами, по обыкновению именуемыми провинциями. В Хай Роке возвышаются Ротгарианские горы, которые переходят на востоке в горы Друадак и горы Драконьего Хвоста. От этой системы отходит высокий горный хребет Хаафингар, являющийся самым северным горным хребтом Тамриэля. Вдоль границы Скайрима и Хаммерфелла находится горная система Друадак, которая на востоке переходит в протяжённые горы джерол, служащие барьером на пути из Сиродила в Скайрим. Эти горы имеют юго-западное ответвление — Коловианское нагорье, тянущееся от Элинхира до верховий реки Брены. На востоке горы Джерол является перпендикуляром к высоким горам Велоти, являющимся основным районом вулканической деятельности на материке. К югу эти горы плавно переходят в горы Валус, которые в свою очередь медленно опускаются вдоль границы Нибенея и Морровинда. Отроги го Валус заходят в северное Чернотопье, являясь западной границей Шедоуфена. Также стоит упомянуть несколько небольших и безымянных горных хребтов, находящихся на удалении от основного пояса. Подобные горы являются границами регионов Тамриэля, примером могут стать горы на границе Дешаана и Стоунфоллза или горы на рубежах регионов Валенвуда. Вулканизм в Тамриэле особенно сильно проявляется в северо-восточной части континента, являющейся до сих пор сейсмически активной. Крупнейший вулкан Тамриэля расположен на острове Вварденфелл и носит название Красная гора. Это очень сложный вулкан, обладающий несколькими боковыми кратерами и по сути являющийся часть другой, большей кальдеры. Другие вулканы сосредоточены в районе гор Велоти, хотя в регионе Стоунфоллз особняком стоят два вулкана: Пепельная гора и Шпиль Мучений, формирующих особый климат и условия в регионе. Низменности простираются в основном на юго-востоке Тамриэля, где они сильно заболочены. Здесь, в Чернотопье, сформировалась уникальная экосистема, ключевым звеном которой являются деревья Хист. Эти территории слабо изучены, ввиду труднодоступности. Низменности есть также и в других регионах, в частности в Гриншейде, Хьялмарке, Истмарке и Гленумбре. Равнины доминируют в рельефе таких провинций, как Сиродил и Хаммерфелл. Центральная и западная часть Сиродила покрыта возвышенностями, которые спускаются от гор к центру материка, где расположена река Нибен и озеро Румаре. В Скайриме равнины небольшие и зачастую расположены между горными хребтами. Рельеф островов в большинстве случаев повторяет рельеф материка, разве что в меньших масштабах. Горные системы Гидрография Тамриэль обладает огромными водными ресурсами, сосредоточенными в реках, болотах и озёрах (внутренние воды), ледниках и грунтовых водах. Со всех сторон он окружён двумя океанами: Эльтерическим на западе и Падомайским на востоке. Крупнейшей рекой является Нибен, крупнейшим озером — Румаре. Реки Речная сеть Тамриэля довольно густая, покрывает почти весь материк. Области с засушливым климатом чаще всего обладают слабой речной сетью, а области с влажным наоборот. Наибольшая плотность рек наблюдается в Чернопопье, наименьшая — на западе Хаммерфелла. Реки Тамриэля имеют свойство менять свои русла, как было, например, с реками острова Солстхейм. Перечень основных рек Тамриэля представлен в таблице ниже: Озёра Важным элементом гидрографии Тамриэля являются озёра. Озёра повсеместно распространены в Тамриэле, встречаются от Хай Рока на западе до Морровинда на востоке. Озёра разных размеров, многие из них не имеют собственного названия. Некоторые из них играют важную роль в хозяйственной деятельности жителей материка, являясь источником пищи и транспортным путём. Зачаствую озёра вместе с реками образуют сложные системы. Ярчайшим примером такой системы может служить река Нибен, протекающая через озеро Макапи. В таблице ниже данные об основных озёрах Тамриэля: Болота Болота в Тамриэле довольно широко распространены. Основная их масса сосредоточена в низменных районах с влажным климатом. Крупнейшая система болот находится в юго-восточной части материка. Болота также встречаются в северных областях, например в Хьялмарке. Особый тип болот сформировался в Истмарке, где происходят процессы вулканизма. Также существует огромное количество прибрежных топей, частых в регионах Гриншейд и Гленумбра. Ледники Ледники на территории Тамриэля сосредоточены главным образом в горах и районах с очень холодным климатом. Особенно сильно выделяются северные районы Скайрима, местами покрытые мощными панцирями. Лёд также покрывает северо-восточную часть острова Солстхейм. --------------- --------------- Имперский город |правитель (для регионов) = |резиденция правителя (для регионов) = Башня Белого Золота (локация) Башня Белого Золота}} Общие данные Это крупнейшая провинция континента Тамриэль, родина так называемых «имперцев» и месторасположение столицы империи Тамриэля. Известна также как Империя Дракона (ориг. Dragon Empire), Сверкающее сердце Нирна (ориг. Starry Heart of Nirn), Трон разлучённых королей (ориг. Seat of Sundered Kings) и Имперская провинция (ориг. The Imperial Province). Место действия игры . В официальной локализации переведена как Киродиил. Также встречается вариант Сиродиил (с двумя «и»). География Сиродил расположен в центральной части Тамриэля. Он граничит со Скайримом на севере, Морровиндом на северо-востоке, Чернотопьем на юго-востоке, Эльсвейром и Валенвудом на юге, Хаммерфеллом на западе. На крайнем юге омывается морем Топал, а на крайнем западе — Абесинским морем. Климат Сиродила разнообразен: от влажного тропического на юге, до холодного в районах высокогорий, от умеренного в центре, до засушливого на западе. Несмотря на то, что Сиродил считается центром тамриэльской цивилизации, он обладает огромными территориями, практически никем не населёнными. Рельеф Рельеф Сиродила очень разнообразный. Одним из крупнейших его элементов это долина Нибена, которая пересекает большую часть провинции с юга на север. Долина реки окружена низменностями, которые затем плавно переходят в возвышенности. Большая часть Сиродила представляет собой возвышенности, которые на западе, севере и востоке переходят в горные хребты, одни из самых высоких на континенте. Один перевал связывает Сиродил со Скайримом — это Белый Проход. Существуют также перевалы, через которые проходят дороги из Чейдинхола в Крагенмур и из Брумы в Элинхир. От Валенвуда и Эльсвейра Сиродил отделён либо рекой, либо холмистой грядой. Из всех провинций, лишь граница с Чернотопьем пролегает по низменной равнине. Равнины Сиродила высокие, которые затем резко опускаются к морю. Так, вдоль западного побережья Сиродила тянется возвышенная гряда, отделяющая внутренние равнины от узкой прибрежной низменности. Для западной части Сиродила характерны горные гряды — южная часть Коловианского нагорья, которое плавно опускается в юго-западном направлении. В этой области много межгорных долин. Также долины есть в восточных и северных горах. Гидрография Регионы Острова В состав этой провинции входит большое количество островов: больших и крохотных. В таблице ниже данные об островах, входящих в состав Сиродила: История Культура Достопримечательности Сиродила Имперская провинция богата различными достопримечательностями, как историко-культурными, так и природными. Ниже перечислены особо значимые места провинции: * Башня Белого Золота * Храм Единого * Санкр Тор * Белый проход * Стирк * Прыжковая скала и т. д. Сиродил в играх серии В первой части Сиродил доступен Вечному Чемпиону только после сбора всех частей Посоха Хаоса. В Имперской провинции доступен лишь Имперский город, а точнее его часть — Имперский дворец. Вся остальная территория Сиродила лишь отмечена на карте. В этой части игры Сиродил доступен практически полностью. Исключением является остров Стирк, не включённый в игру. Континентальный Сиродил может быть исследован вдоль и поперёк. Сиродил разделён по двум параметрам: административному, то есть на графства, и географическому, то есть на регионы. Принципиальным отличием графств от регионов является нечёткость границ. Каждым графством управляет граф/графиня, которые являются относительно независимым в плане решений на подконтрольной территории, но всё же они подчинены центральной власти в Имперском городе. Судебная система в Сиродиле общая, то есть совершивший преступление в одной части Сиродила не может спокойно передвигаться по территории другой. Патрулирование дорог возложено на плечи Имперского легиона. В таблице ниже представлена краткая информация по каждому из девяти графств Сиродила: . ---------- ---------- Описание Альтмеры — одна из рас в игре . Уроженцы солнечного Саммерсета, высокие эльфы обладают способностью быстрее собирать карты-заклинания. Их главными атрибутами является интеллект и сила воли, а на поле боя они относятся к действенному стилю игры. Портрет альтмера (женщина) 1.png Портрет альтмера (мужчина) 1.png Портрет альтмера (женщина) 2.png Портрет альтмера (мужчина) 2.png Известные карты См. также * Альтмер (Lore) * Альтмер (Morrowind) * Альтмер (Oblivion) * Альтмер (Skyrim) * Расы (Arena) * Расы (Battlespire) * Расы (Shadowkey) * Расы (Daggerfall) ------------ ------------ Храм Трибунала, Канализация Морнхолда (Online) канализация Морнхолда, Впадина Эйдолона |квест = |Ref ID = |Base ID = }} Биография Альмалексия или Айем — одна из Живых Богов Морровинда, культ которых именуется Храмом Трибунала, равно как и организация священников. ------------- ------------- Биография Святой Велот Пилигрим, также известный как Пророк Велот — один из наиболее почитаемых святых Храма Трибунала, религии данмеров. В глубокой древности он своими проповедями отделил от обзности альдмеров часть, прозванную позднее кимерами, то есть изменённым народом. Пророк Велот обратил их к поклонению хорошим даэдра, за что вместе со своими последователями был подвергнут гонениям, а затем организовал Исход из Саммерсета в далёкую и опасную землю — Ресдайн, ныне известную как Морровинд. Жизнь на Саммерсете и Исход Приблизительно в середине Меретической эры, о точных датах учёные до сих пор спорят, Велот жил на Саммерсете, где в то время доминировало поклонение аэдра и существовали довольно жёсткие традиции и порядок. Он занимался проповедями, в которых раскрывал ложь богов-героев и призывал отвернуться от них, перейдя к поклонению даэдра, способным, по мнению Велота, наставить на путь истинный. И вскоре у пророка появились последователи из числа недовольных сложившимся положением дел альдмеров. Они возводили тайные святилища, как, например, Злоба Мерунеса на Ауридоне, где поклонялись Принцам Даэдра в тайне от своих соплеменников. Когда же Сапьярхи Алинора обратили свой взор на секту, на сторонников Велота начались гонения и он решил увести своих сторонников на новую землю, Ресдайн. Тринимак был одной из тех сил, которая всячески препятствовала миграции кимеров. Он и его последователи хотели отговорить велоти от Исхода, но явилась Боэтия и проглотила Тринимака, его устами рассказав о изречённой им ранее лжи. Так появились орсимеры, отверженный народ, поклоняющиеся изменённому Тринимаку, Малакату. В ходе переселения хорошие даэдра обучили кимеров многому, включая то, как возводить Дома, как отличаться от альдмеров и т.д. Прибытие в Ресдайн Большая часть жизни Велота в Ресдайне так или иначе связана с Дешааном, где он проповедовал в месте, ныне известном как Нарсис. В Селфоре были высажены деревья, семена которых кимеры привезли с Саммерсета. Одно-единственное дало корни и раскинуло свою крону на новой родине. Сейчас вокруг древа выстроен деревенский храм, привлекающий паломников. В конце-концов в Дешаане Велот обрёл покой. Его останки были погребены в святилище, названном в его честь, а череп вошёл в состав священного реликвария. Почитание после смерти right|100px После смерти Пророк стал одним из главных святых Храма Трибунала, который в начале Первой эры вытеснил поклонение даэдра в уже данмерском обществе. В его честь в храмах возводятся святилища, к которым тянуться паломники, а вещи, некогда принадлежавшие Велоту, становятся святынями. Одной из таких является молот Правосудие Велота, способный помимо всего прочего поглощать в себя души убитых. События в Дешаане Во 2Э 582 году в Дешаане началась эпидемия чумы Ллодоса, которая охватила в основном западную треть региона. Когда стало известно, что за болезнью стоит секта Маулборн, поставившая своей целью возвращение Морровинда к поклонению даэдра, Храм Трибунала в Морнхолде был атакован и ограблен: похищен был молот правосудие Велота. Его похитительница, магистр Вокс, направилась сначала в Селфору, где одним ударом артефакта разрушила поселение, а затем в святилище Велота, где разбила реликварий. Дело в том, что благословение Пророка способно защитить жертву от пленения души. Без реликвария сила духа Велота в конце-концов иссякла бы, что сделало магистра Вокс непобедимой. Однако неизвестный герой собрал реликварий и заручился поддержкой духа, после чего одолел лидера сектантов во Впадине Эйдолона. Артефакты С именем пророка Велота связывают несколько артефактов, среди которых наиболее известным является молот Правосудие Велота, который использовался для защиты кимеров во время Исхода, а затем стал святыней Храма Трибунала. До середины Второй эры хранился в Морнхолде, откуда был похищен магистром Вокс. В конце Третьей эры Правосудие Велота был на хранении у Тарера Ротелота из Молаг Мара, который снарядил молотом Нереварина, отправившегося на охоту за вампирами. Ещё одним артефактом Велота является его реликварий, включающий в себя череп святого и установленный в святилище, названном в его честь. Наличие реликвария усиливало присутствие духа Велота, к которому тянулись паломники со всего Морровинда. Святыня была разбита во 2Э 582 году, после чего вновь восстановлена. Квесты Эбонхартский Пакт * link=Альманах Кадвела|30px «Части Святого» — восстановить реликварий святого Велота, тем самым вернув силу его духа. Источники ------------- ------------- Описание Дом Индорил ( ) — один из пяти Великих Домов Морровинда — традиционного элемента общества оседлых данмеров. Этот дом считается ярым сторонником Храма Трибунала, что неудивительно, ведь сама Альмалексия когда-то была супругой Неревара Индорила, героя и правителя минувшей эпохи. Столица: Морнхолд (де-факто Дозор Дэйвона). Лидер: Танвал Индорил (убит). Цвет Дома: зелёный. Сфера влияния: наиболее сильно в восточном Стоунфоллзе. Дом Индорил, как и многие другие Великие Дома, поддержал идею создания Эбонхартского Пакта, приняв в его деятельности активное участие. В своё время Танвал Индорил, грандмастер Дома, участвовал в битве при Рогах Вивека, где армии трёх рас, входящих в альянс, разбили воинство камалей. Следуя воле леди Альмалексии, которая является одним из создателей Пакта, индорильцы примкнули к нему в 2Э 572 году. Члены Дома |} События Осада Дозора Дэйвона В 2Э 582 году в Стоунфоллз вторгается огромная армия Даггерфолльского Ковенанта, ударившая прежде по Бликроку и Бал Фойену, а затем высадившаяся на побережье возле Дозора Дэйвона и начавшая его осаду. Для Дома Индорил Дозор Дэйвона играет ключевую роль, так как именно он является сердцем их северных владений и местонахождения фамильной усыпальницы. Ставка грандмастера Дома также находится в этом портовом городе. Для разгрома осаждающих войск Танавл Индорил призвал Балрета, одного из Братьев Раздора, стражами которого являлись члены Дома Индорил. Монстр уничтожил войска Ковенанта, но затем ушёл, создав для региона чудовищную угрозу, ведь некогда он уже сеял разрушения в Стоунфоллзе, за что древние кимеры-маги заточили его в недрах Пепельной горы. Победа над Балретом Штурм форта Вирак Конфликт в Крагенмуре Пробуждение Садала Галерея ------------- ------------- Описание Дом Редоран ( ) — один из пяти Великих Домов Морровинда. ------------- ------------- Описание Дом Телванни ( ) — один из пяти Великих Домов Морровинда. ------------- ------------- Описание Дом Дрес ( ) — один из пяти Великих Домов Морровинда. ------------- ------------- Описание Дом Хлаалу ( ) — один из пяти Великих Домов Морровинда. ------------- ------------- Описание Кимеры ( ) (существует также вариант перевода каймеры), изменённый народ или велоти, одна из рас меров, некогда населявшая Тамриэль и ведшая свой род от альдмеров. Некогда они отделились от них из-за гонений, так как кимеры были верны Даэдрическим Принцам. Пророк Велот увёл свою паству с Саммерсета в Морровинд — суровый край на северо-востоке Тамриэля. Покровительство «добрых даэдра», куда входили Азура, Боэта и Мефала, а также проповеди Велота помогли кимерам добраться до своей новой родины, наречённой ими Ресдайном. Вместе с этим, «злые даэдра», Мерунес Дагон, Малакат, Молаг Бал и Шеогорат всячески испытывали ушедших, подвергая паству пророка опасностям и трудностям. Кимеры являлись динамичным, амбициозным народом, основой мироздания которого была религия. Фундаменталистский культ почитания предков и поклонение даэдра — неизменный атрибут кимерского общества. Именно он послужил причиной многовековой вражды между последователями Велота и двемерами, также населявшими Ресдайн. Внешность кимеров во много была подобная внешности альдмеров, от которых они вели свой род. Золотая кожа, средний рост, яркие золотые или чёрные глаза — так выглядели представители этой расы во времена Исхода. Позже Азура (иногда это приписывается Боэте) научила кимеров отличаться от альдмеров и их кожа стала темнее, но осталась золотой, подобно солнцу. Сами они были всесторонне развиты: среди них были и талантливые маги, и отменные воры и превосходные ассасины и разведчики. Общество Традиционно считается, что общество кимеров, как и их наследников, данмеров, являлось в крайней степени клановым, где род ценился превыше всего. После заката высокой велотийской культуры так оно и было: многочисленные кочевые и оседлые кланы кимеров противостояли превосходящими в силах и развитию двемерам. Подобное устройство кимеров фактически препятствовало их возвышению в Ресдайне, так как уж больно часты были войны меж отдельными кланами, чем пользовались соседи. Именно в оседлой части кимерского общества появились современные Великие Дома данмеров, являющихся фактически объединением родов, так называемых Малых Домов. Те, кто продолжил кочевую жизнь, со временем стали варварскими, по мнению оседлых сородичей, племенами эшлендеров. Институт рабства, просуществоваший в Морровинде до конца Третьей эры, был заложен как раз во времена, когда данмеры были кимерами. История История расы кимеров началась в далёкие времена, причём учёные до сих пор спорят о точных датировках: отдельные источники говорят об Эре Рассвета, иные — о средней Меретической эре; одни о том, что это происходило до падения Лорхана, а другие — во времена колонизации альдмерами Тамриэля. Так или иначе, но в обществе альдмеров зародился раскол, который и привёл к образованию отдельного народа. Диссидентский период Он начался ещё на Саммерсете, где проповедовал святой Велот. В его речах говорилось об истинной вере, поклонении даэдра вместо аэдраи эти слова находили поддержку у некоторых альдмеров, недовольных сложившимся порядком. Некоторые кланы приняли Велота как своего наставника и предводителя. На этом этапе будущих кимеров всячески притесняли Сапьярхи Алинора, а гонения лишь укрепляли веру в слова пророка. Его последователи создали несколько тайных святилищ, где поклонялись даэдра. Одним из таких является Злоба Мерунеса, расположенная на севере Ауридона и уцелевшая от полного уничтожения, в отличие от других подобных храмов. Так или иначе, но даэдра и сами подбивали своих последователей на исход с Саммерсета. В частности Боэтия проглотила Тринимака, прилагавшего значительные усилия к остановке Исхода, и его устами открыла велотийцам и другим альдмерам правду о лжи Эт'ада, о том как строить Дома и менять кожу. Исход После запрета ереси, последовавшего со стороны Сапьярхов Алинора, святой Велот уводит свою паству с Саммерсета на дальний конец Тамриэля, в земли нынешнего Морровинда. Именно в этот период Боэтия проглатывает Триннимаа и изобличает ложь, произнесённую им ранее. Именно тогда появляются орсимеры, отверженный народ, и именно тогда от общей массы кимеров отделяются боковые ветви: кантемирские велоти и кимери-квей. Хорошие даэдра всячески помогали последователям Велота. Так Азура научила их отличаться от альдмеров, а Мефала — избегать врагов и убивать их скрытно, а также заложила систему, позднее развившуюся в Великие Дома. Плохие же даэдра всячески пытались испортить чистоты кимер, сбить их с дороги и погубить. Золотой век Эпоха высокой велотийской культуры припадает на времена, последовавшие за Исходом и прибытием в Ресдайн. Это период подлинного расцвета велотийской культуры, когда последователи Велота возводили величественные башни и святилища, посвящённые принцам даэдра. Образцы архитектуры этого периода редки, поэтому привлекают интерес исследователей. Вварденфелл усеян башнями и святилищами тех времён, среди которых есть и ранние строения, как, например, Альд Редайния или Бал Фелл, возведённые альдмерами-первопроходцами, так и поздние, к которым можно отнести, например, Альд Даэдрот, Альд Соту и т.д. Большое количество обломков высокой велотийской цивилизации сохранилось и на материковой части современного Морровинда — Стоунфоллзе и Дешаане. В первом к таким памятникам можно отнести комплексы руин на Пепельной горе и в Шпиле Мучений, в месте, ныне известном как Братья раздора и иные. В Дешаане же к памятникам прошлого относится и Пустота Эйдолона, игравшая роль важнейшего сакрального центра кимер, и руины Нарсиса, где читал проповеди святой Велот. Этот период также характеризовался активным противостоянием с двемерами, которых кимеры презирали за их отношение к религии. Одним из отголосков этой войны является особая магическая чума, сокрытая в реликварии в крепости Хеймлин, что в Стоунофллзе. Чума была создана магами из числа кимеров ради борьбы с двемерами, но позднее вышла из-под контроля и была заключена в реликварии. Во Второй эре проклятие было окончательно уничтожено. Культурный упадок В поздней меретической эре высокая культура велоти постепенно исчезает, заменяясь примитивной племенной. Кимеры селились в деревнях возле древних велотийских башен, и именно в этот период общество усиленно дробилось по родовому признаку. Во многом современная данмерская культура является прямым продолжателем культуры поздних велотов. Тем не менее, даже на этом этапе развития кимеры продолжали борьбу с двемерами, которым насаждали многочисленными набегами и грабежами ресурсов. В начале Первой эры кимеры Стоунфоллза столкнулись с ордой недов-завоевателей, пришедшей из Скайрима. Терпя поражение за поражением, армия кимеров отступала, покуда не был разработан план: заманить недов в древние руины у подножия одного из вулканов и там дать решающий бой. Ради победы над захватчиками двое кимерских генералов, Балрет и Садал, принесли себя в жертву, а маги посредством тёмного даэдрического ритуала создали двух ужасных монстров, Братьев раздора. Они уничтожили недов, но затем принялись разрушать всё подряд в и без того измученном регионе. В итоге группа кимерских магов во главе с Мавосом Силоретом заточила монстров в вулканах региона. Оккупация Ресдайна и Первый Совет В 1Э 230 году норды во главе с Врэйджем Одарённым покоряют Ресдайн и на долгое время подчиняют эти земли себе. Впрочем, доподлинных данных о том, как эта власть осуществлялась нет, как и нет упоминаний о жизни под властью нордлингов. Так или иначе, но в 1Э 416 году Неревар Индорил, объединивший кланы кимеров, и Думак, правитель двемеров, объединили свои силы и изгнали нордов, образовав Первый Совет, позволивший двум расам сосуществовать в мире и спокойствии. Часть двемеров, клан Роуркен, несогласный с союзом с бывшими врагами, уходит в изгнание на запад. Война и Проклятие Тем не менее, не смотря на все усилия Неревара и Думака, союзу пришёл конец. И виной этому стали вести, принесённые Неревару его близким другом и соратником, Ворином Даготом. Он рассказал о том, что двемеры в тайне от кимеров создают Медного Бога, Нумидиума, используя при этом знания о сердце Лорхана, найденном ими в недрах Красной горы на Вварденфелле. Вспыхнула война, наречённая Войной Первого совета, в ходе которой правоверным Домам кимер, Индорил, Редоран, Телванни, Дрес и Хлаалу противостояли секулярные Дома, двемеры и орки, а также Дом Дагот. Позже к ним примкнули и норды. На первом этапе войны правоверные Дома проигрывали более сильным экономически и технически секулярным Домам, но всё изменилось, когда во главе армий не стал Неревар, помощь которому оказывали его Советники: Альмалексия, Вивек и Сота Сил (те самые, которые затем станут Живыми богами Трибунала). Неревар привлёк на свою сторону кочевников-эшлендеров и переломил ход войны. В финальном сражении у Красной горы он был убит, а Азура прокляла народ кимеров: их кожа стала пеплом, а глаза — углём. С тех пор они известны исключительно как данмеры или тёмные эльфы. Культура Архитектура Рассматривая кимерскую архитектуру, дошедшую до современной эпохи, стоит обратить своё внимание стиль сохранившихся сооружений. К таковым относятся и велотийские башни, и древние даэдрические святилища и массивные кимерские крепости, увидеть которые можно, в частности, на Вварденфелле. Ранние образцы архитектуры кимеров периода их расцвета в Ресдайне это, несомненно, велотийские башни, разбросанные повсеместно. Собственно башня представляет собой невысокое округлое сооружение с куполообразной крышей, под которой находится общий зал с примыкающим к нему комплексом подземелий. В настоящее время велотийский стиль активно используется Храмом Трибунала при возведении тех или иных с ним связанных сооружений. Описание даэдрических святилищ Описание кимерских крепостей Религия Язык У кимеров имелся собственный язык — кимерис (кимерский), возникший после «Исхода» (основан на даэдрической письменности). Позднее разделился на данмерис (данмерский, язык Великих Домов) и эшлендис (эшлендский, язык эшлендеров). См. также Источники --------- --------- Аргонианин Описание * Тип: зверораса. * ID: Эти разумные рептилии, отлично приспособленные к жизни в опасных болотах своего родного Чернотопья, обладают врожденной сопротивляемостью болезням и способны дышать под водой. Они обладают способностью «Кора хиста», позволяющей быстро восстановить здоровье. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: воин одноручного оружия (ориг. Warrior Ohe-Handed). Бретонец Описание * Тип: человек. * ID: Кроме природного магического таланта, даже самые скромные из бретонцев могут похвастаться высокой сопротивляемостью магии. Они обладают способностью «Драконья кожа», позволяющей им поглощать заклинания. Характеристики . Талант „Драконья кожа“ позволяет им некоторое время поглощать враждебные заклинания.|Загрузочный экран}} * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Высокий эльф ; Другие цитаты * Представители Альдмерского Доминиона, вотчины высоких эльфов, известны как талморцы. Они открыли посольство в Скайриме и, по слухам, тайно похищают и пленяют нордов, не согласных с их верованиями и доктринами. * Многие норды Скайрима до сих пор таят обиду на эльфов — своих исконных врагов. Великая война окончена, но её ужасы ещё не поблекли в памяти выживших… Описание * Тип: мер. * ID: Известные также как альтмеры на своём родном острове Саммерсет, высокие эльфы — самая магически одарённая из всех рас. Они могут воззвать к своей силе высокорождённых, чтобы быстро восполнить магию. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Имперец ;Другие цитаты * Скайрим погружён в кровопролитную гражданскую войну между восставшими Братьями Бури и солдатами Имперского легиона. * Скайрим раздирают противоречия, так как Братья Бури считают, что самобытность нордов под угрозой, а имперцы требуют, чтобы норды соблюдали законы и обычаи Империи, частью которой является Скайрим. Описание * Тип: человек. * ID: Жители Сиродила, прирождённые дипломаты и торговцы. Они искусны в обращении с оружием и магией. Везде, где можно найти золото, имперцы как-то умудряются найти чуть больше. Способность «Голос императора» позволяет им успокаивать врагов. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Каджит Описание * Тип: зверораса. * ID: Жители провинции Эльсвейр, умные, быстрые и ловкие. Благодаря природной скрытности они становятся отличными ворами. Все каджиты видят в темноте и могут наносить удары когтями в бою без оружия. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: воин одноручного оружия (ориг. Warrior Ohe-Handed). Лесной эльф Описание * Тип: мер. * ID: Жители лесов Западного Валенвуда, также известные как босмеры. Лесные эльфы — отличные воры и разведчики, и никто во всём Тамриэле не сравнится с ними во владении луком. Они обладают врождённой сопротивляемостью ядам и болезням. Также они могут подчинять своей воле животных, заставляя их сражаться на своей стороне. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Норд ; Другие цитаты: * Норды верят, что те, кто умер достойно, вечно живут в Совнгарде. * «Традиционно считается, что первые норды пришли в Тамриэль в древние времена с континента Атмора». — «Карманный путеводитель по Империи» * «Именно в те времена появился один из самых легендарных персонажей Тамриэля — Исграмор, от которого ведут происхождение все короли нордов». — «Карманный путеводитель по Империи» * «Скайрим, известный также как Старое Королевство или Отчизна, был первым регионом Тамриэля, заселённым людьми…» — Неизвестный автор, «Провинции Тамриэля» * Соратники ведут свою историю от изначальных Пяти сотен соратников Исграмора, который привёл в Скайрим первых людей, заселивших затем весь Тамриэль. * «С синего неба, твёрдой рукой драконам погибель несёт он и боль, как снежную бурю, как дождь ледяной, в короне зубчатой верховный король». — Древние стихи нордов * В некоторых легендах говорится о древних нордах, чьи голоса обладали такой силой, что те герои смогли приручить драконов и оседлать их. * Самый знаменитый герой Скайрима — Тайбер Септим, который покорил весь Тамриэль и положил начало императорской династии Септимов. * Талос — обожествленный герой людей. Сейчас поклонение ему запрещено в Империи, но норды Скайрима продолжают почитать его. * Норды отбили Маркарт у коренных жителей Предела много тысяч лет назад. * Скайрим погружен в кровопролитную гражданскую войну между восставшими Братьями Бури и солдатами Имперского легиона. * Скайрим раздирают противоречия, так как Братья Бури считают, что самобытность нордов под угрозой, а имперцы требуют, чтобы норды соблюдали законы и обычаи Империи, частью которой является Скайрим. * Представители Альдмерского Доминиона, вотчины высоких эльфов, известны как талморцы. Они открыли посольство в Скайриме и, по слухам, тайно похищают и пленяют нордов, не согласных с их верованиями и доктринами. * Многие норды Скайрима до сих пор таят обиду на эльфов — своих исконных врагов. Великая война окончена, но её ужасы ещё не поблекли в памяти выживших… * За свою долгую историю Фолкрит видел множество кровопролитных битв. На городском кладбище лежат останки многих воинов-нордов, которые пали в этих битвах. * Говорят, что Морфал назван в честь великого нордского героя Морихауса, но никто из ныне живущих уже не может точно это утверждать. * Когда-то в Винтерхолде жила многочисленная община тёмных эльфов, но норды изгнали их, сочтя злыми магами. * Солстейм был частью Скайрима, пока верховный король не передал его Морровинду в 4Э 16, чтобы остров мог служить пристанищем данмерам, пережившим извержение Красной горы. * «Без подчинения танам или владениям свободное правление и свободное вероисповедание, без всяких компенсаций или обязательств перед Скайримом или Империей, кроме писанного в Соглашении древних времён, кое всё ещё силу имеет, и тем самым пусть ни человек, ни мер не скажут, что сыны и дочери Кин не знают милости или чести». — Передача Скайримом Солстейма Морровинду, 4Э 16 * Деревня Скаалов располагается на северном побережье Солстейма. Она служит домом древнему племени нордов, называющих себя скаалами. * Древние норды Солстейма запечатывали гробницы сталгримом — зачарованным льдом, твёрдым, как камень. Скаалы — единственные, кому ведом секрет изготовления брони и оружия из сталгрима. * Медовый зал Тирска был основан Хротмундом, который некогда покинул скаалов и, желая следовать пути древних нордских воинов, отправился жить в глушь. Описание * Тип: человек. * ID: Жители Скайрима, высокие светловолосые люди. Сильные и выносливые, норды знамениты воинскими талантами и слабой чувствительностью к холоду. Они могут использовать боевой клич, чтобы обратить противника в бегство. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Орк Описание * Тип: мер. * ID: Орки, жители Ротгарианских гор и Драконьего Хвоста, славятся своим кузнечным искусством. Воины-орки в тяжёлой броне — одни из лучших солдат в Империи, а ярость берсерка делает их ещё страшнее. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Редгард Описание * Тип: человек. * ID: Лучшие воины Тамриэля, редгарды Хаммерфелла отличаются крепким телосложением и врождённой сопротивляемостью ядам. В битве им помогает способность «Ярость боя». Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: в магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Тёмный эльф ;Другие цитаты * Крупнейший вулкан Тамриэля, Красная гора, находится в сердце данмерской провинции Морровинд. * Снежный квартал Виндхельма переименовали в «Квартал серых» из-за тёмных эльфов, которые там поселились. * Когда-то в Винтерхолде жила многочисленная община тёмных эльфов, но норды изгнали их, сочтя злыми магами. * Боэтия — даэдрический принц коварства, интриг и заговоров с целью убийства. Многие тёмные эльфы считают его своим богом-предком. * Солстейм был частью Скайрима, пока верховный король не передал его Морровинду в 4Э 16, чтобы остров мог служить пристанищем данмерам, пережившим извержение Красной горы. * «Без подчинения танам или владениям свободное правление и свободное вероисповедание, без всяких компенсаций или обязательств перед Скайримом или Империей, кроме писанного в Соглашении древних времён, кое всё ещё силу имеет, и тем самым пусть ни человек, ни мер не скажут, что сыны и дочери Кин не знают милости или чести». — Передача Скайримом Солстейма Морровинду, 4Э 16 * Хотя Восточная имперская компания и основала Воронью Скалу, в начале Четвёртой эры её руководство решило передать захиревшее шахтёрское поселение тёмным эльфам. * Воронья Скала, главное поселение на Солстейме, находится под управлением Дома Редоран, наиболее могущественного из Великих Домов Морровинда. * Большая часть построек Вороньей Скалы была стёрта с лица земли во время извержения Красной горы в 4Э 5. За прошедшие два столетия данмеры практически отстроили город заново. * Мастера-волшебники Дома Телванни по традиции выращивают свои дома из грибных спор, используя тайные методы, известные лишь им самим. * Костяная броня — типично данмерское изделие, её изготавливают из костей и смол. * Данмеры Морровинда изготавливают хитиновую броню из панцирей местных насекомых, скрепляя их клейкими смолами. Описание * Тип: мер. * ID: Известные также как данмеры в своей родной провинции Морровинд, тёмные эльфы — хорошие маги, кроме того, они отличаются развитым навыком скрытности. Они обладают врождённой сопротивляемостью огню и могут использовать гнев предков, чтобы окружить себя огнём. Характеристики * Класс по умолчанию: магический клинок (ориг. Spellsword). Диалоги имперского капитана ------------- ------------- пиво Фёстхолд (план).jpg Скайвотч (план).jpg Вулхел Гард (Карта).jpg Мистрал (Карта).png ON-concept-02.jpg Map of Elden Root.jpg Elden Root Grath Oak.jpg Пустое поместье. JPG Пустое поместье (Карта). JPG Пустое поместье (План). JPG Поместье Садри. JPG Поместье Садри (Карта). JPG Поместье_Садри_(План). JPG Поместье Ллетан. JPG Поместье Ллетан (Карта). JPG Поместье Ллетан (План). JPG Внутренний двор Храма Карта.png Чёрный Лес.jpg Чёрный Лес 2.jpg Чёрный Лес 3.jpg Чёрный Лес 4.jpg Чёрный Лес 5.jpg Чёрный Лес 6.jpg Чёрный Лес 10.jpg Чёрный Лес 9.jpg Чёрный Лес 8.jpg Чёрный Лес 7.jpg Blackwood.jpg Вид на Нибенейский бассейн с Башни Белого Золота.jpg Флора Нибенейского бассейна.jpg|Флора Нибенейского бассейна Дерево в Нибенейском бассейне.jpg|Цветущее дерево Нибенейский бассейн.jpg|Речной пейзаж Ночной Нибен.jpg|Ночной Нибен> Нибенейская долина.png Нибенейский бассейн.png Великий лес.png Западный Вельд.png Золотой берег.png Горы Джерол.png Горы Валус.png Хартленд.png Коловианское нагорье.png Квесты ------------- ------------- Персонажи |valign=top width=33%| |valign=top width=33%| |} |} ------------ ------------ Альдмерский Доминион Мистраль *Ахмуна-ла *Анат *Арнурдурве *Азезин *Ассасин *Берантин *Калпион *Капитан Иринве *Капитан Рахиба *Похититель Куриц *Хрисеис *Сириколло *Клерк Аруамо *Лазает по Деревьям *Деспина *Дулия *Драугорин *Иларе (Мистраль) *Причудливый Глаз *Эгенор *Эгилас *Фэлдал *Фарарильде *Фария *Фирагер *Финориэль *Огненное Дыхание *Ловчиха Рыб (Chef) *Гинтор *Глорор *Глонгор *Грилдориель (Grocer) *Хахейба *Хайнат *Харрани *Харанве *Хинамо *Хутак (Brewer) *Илагурр *Индилур *Ифидамас *Ителдил (Woodworker) *Джураираи (Merchant) *Катинал *Хакидан *Ладрелас (Armorer) *Лансур *Лейла *Лоррегил *Низкий Хвост *Страж Мистраля *Малтор *Матбия *Мазу *Молвен *Моллион *Мубайда *Мунанир (Weaponsmith) *Муруддал *Наувиемил *Нориариель *Недтион *Ольванея *Оонама *Зритель *Памеа (Blacksmith) *Пелиус *Прихорашивающий Уши *Перинор *Пулему (Innkeeper) *Ралердил *Самсу (Armorsmith) *Шамара-ма *Саназ-дро *Слуга *Часовой Аненелле *Шадия *Шамуниз *Шилая *Шикруз (Pack Upgrades) *Мягкое Мурлыканье *Занозившиеся Лапы (Carpenter) *Таламбарел *Тахара *Тералор *Тег гра-Нар *Тируса *Зелёная Леди *Сильвенар *Торговец *Улондил *Уурдель *Валаши *Вицерив Пелидил *Винкано *Вораниарин *Неправильный *Йонадус *Заери *Залуррах *Зибарал *Представитель Талмора Дозор Вулкхела *Acolyte Cararilde *Advisor Norion *Aicessar *Akkhuz the Beachwalker *Anala *Angrel *Balithil *Battlereeve Urcelmo *Belane *Bilam *Calenethel *Canonreeve Nesaranwe *Captain Erronfaire *Captain Tremouille *Coinclerk Arawe (Banker) *Coinclerk Sanamen (Banker) *Collector Telandil *Diranor *Doralin (Mentioned) *Drinlin (Clothier) *Eagle's Talon *Elandare (Armorer) *Eshaba *Fairwen *Fasion *Fauril *First Mate Mathad *Gambler *Gannel *Glamran *Guild Blade *Guild Savant *Heranwen *Heritance Cutthroat (Hostile) *High Kinlord Rilis XIII *High Kinlady Estre *Hiyaza *Hyalan *Hizala *Inngyrr (After Update 5) *Jilarga *Kazarri *Laanesti (Horse Owner) *Lady Talisse *Malareth *Mathal *Mehdir *Minthelir *Mistress Aramil (Mystic) *Ninwin *Nivrel *Noldir *Ocandur (Tailor) *Oinara *Parmanir (Brewer) *Prince Naemon *Queen Ayrenn *Rangil *Ranwe (Leatherworker) *Razum-dar *Rodaeril *Saldaer *Samardan (Grocer) *Sanderion *Scribe Yannod *Serit *Sibati-Dara *Siriwen (Alchemist) *Steward Eminwe *Storm Deckhand *Sugar-Claws *Tanamo *Taranza *Temple Acolyte *Thaeliwaen *Tilmanar *Uurkar of Auri-El *Valiano *Vesteldore *Vulkhel Wharfrat *Watch Captain Astanya *Watchman Cirdur (Quest) *Watchman Yannodil *Watchman Heldil *Watchwoman Vinenoldil *Watchwoman Cirtelcare *Watchwoman Mandalime *Yarmondur *Zibam *Zithana *Zulana Скайвотч *Aesril (Tailor) *Ambre Leraud *Ancalin (Quest Giver) *Arfaire *Azdazi *Baimora el-Bergama *Bandaari Peddler *Bondileth *Calanor (Alchemist) *Caledeen *Camalanwe *Captain Tendil *Celwen (Brewer) *Coinclerk Camarelur (Banker) *Coinclerk Endalle (Banker) *Dalodir (Woodworker) *Eardir *Eldwen *Endaraste - has a horse named Whinnie. From Phaer *Eraaman *Eranwen (Chef) *Fadama *Falindil *Fishmonger Kazra (Grocer) *Gaireth *Genthel *Greenvine Trader *Guardsman Cebroon *Guide Culaste *Gwinor *Hazad (Chef) *High Kinlady Estre *Inare (Clothier) *Indiir *Irrke *Isunie - involved in Assisting the Assistant *Kathariel *Laanari (Stablemaster - Horse Merchant) *Lamburak *Linyon *Melae (Pack Merchant) *Maldetuile *Malion (Frog Racing) *Malwen *Mazil-jo *Mazradiir *Mirona Glaucia *Mithen Callushands *Nedrin *Neetra - Assisting the Assistant Quest *Nerassil the Bound (Enchanter) *Nilliel *Nilleth *Palomir *Ranniel *Rivenar - from Phaer *Royal Guard *Scout Linimondil (Travel service) *Selenor Illoro *Seritir *Siltamaire *Silvanir (Frog Racing) *Skywatch Guard *Skywatch Celebrant *Skywatch Noble *Soothsayer Erralle *Student Endannie *Thranor *Thrugrak gra-Oluk *Tractus Salutio (Mages Guild) *Ulando (Armorer) *Vaford the Cynical (Armsman) *Valtir (Brewer) *Wizard Nisira *Zalayza Фёстхолд *Jiyya Элден Рут *Adibazal *Aldamaire *Amballicil (Banker) *Anirwe *Arantale *Arunen *Artiranwen *Azbishan *Calabenn *Caldandien *Connalenwe *Cygwenn *Elondil *Elwilinta *Emecelmo *Endemel Ancelet (Enchanter) *Enduinas *Enthilin *Erille *Ervalir *Estaamo *Estien Arnese *Falahawn *Fanadis *Fara Garnona - Elden Root Temple *Findredil *Finonas *Fradion - (Innkeeper) "Outside Inn" *Fredevieve Jeanne *Galolion (Stables) *Genboril *Gerethel *Gerinien *Gilradil *Girnalin *Glamion (Alchemist) *Glanongor *Gwaerinbor *Haraenion *Hurthinnor *Hlethena Vando *Igleric Gousse *Ilekama *Inarala *Indithil (Brewer) *Josienne Gousse *Lendonarin *Mad Zebba (Undaunted) *Magaelion *Mathi *Melluin *Melinfel *Melynie Gousse *Mizahabi - Elden Root Temple *Molamiel *Munalar *Murdan *Nagaddu (Merchant) *Nolinore (Carpenter) *Nongiruin *Nuzalu *Orchenas (Banker) *Orthelos *Petitioner *Prince Naemon - after speaking to King Cameron. *Quarmuuril *Raynorien *Rilineth *Rolding (Backpack Upgrade) *Rondalinwe *Sabibi *Sahar *Satuhaz (Banker) *Semoa Orethi *Shawia *Shelad *Siramanwe *Tinimanwe *Tunasi *Tunsanti *Venomous Fauridil (Undaunted) *Zalasu ---- *Aelif (Temporary) *Althah *Claudius *Esladir *Colmorion *Githriian *Glalongoth *Heniquarenwe *Merric-at-Aswala (Temporary) *Mevilis Varyoni *Mizarbuk *Nendilir *Ontogu gro-Bashnarz *Rilineth *Rolding *Samati *Sashawi *Savio *Zahanabi ---- *Andenyerinwe *Andorie *Arch-Mage Shalidor (During Quest) *Ealcil *Earnaana *Edrisi Telas *Fanyarel *Gabin Geric *Gadsi Terano *Gathwen * Quest Choice Dependentent *Henendor (Magus) *Hyandorril *Kurnasiran *Nilbedel *Rurelion * Quest Choice Dependent *Scholar Glaurolin ---- *Adusharu *Ambassador Tarinwe *Aniralda *Arocil *Corporal Malin *Dominion Guard *Elwilinta *Filenarth *Firaldaale *Heryemo *Indralir *Indure *Kuzashi *Mahiralit* *Morimbar *Ohtimir *Ohtantaril *Pinirai *Samamar *Sintaananil *Sumaea *Yandzir --- *Ambassador Tarinwe (During The Honor of the Queen) *Ariashurr *Dissident Icemaster (Hostile) *Dissident Marksman (Hostile) *Dissident Warrior (Hostile) *Eancar *Fingrathel *Genriel *Glauloroth *Gogondar *Lemring *Panizir *Ragariz *Rulistil *Sanobani *Sehmasah *Stickyclaw Cutthroat (Hostile) *Stickyclaw Tempest (Hostile) *Supremacist Arcanist (Hostile) *Supremacist Pyromancer (Hostile) *Supremacist Soldier (Hostile) *Vairaame *Zainabaza -------------- -------------- Геральдика ( ) — особая система, связанная с системой гильдий в игре . Она открывается, когда в гильдии, создаваемой игроком, числится от десяти других игроков. Система геральдики позволяет Мастеру гильдии разработать особые гильдейские накидки, своеобразный знак отличия. Эти накидки настраиваются на вкус Мастера гильдии, в этом деле у него есть место для творчества: перед ним лежит большое количество различных цветовых гамм, форм, узоров и символов. Общее количество уникальных комбинаций в системе геральдики равно 6785856 вариантам. Стили фона Существует 63 стиля для фона. Все они в чёрно-белом варианте представлены в таблице ниже: Стили эмблем Существует 136 варианта эмблемы, каждый относится к определённой категории. Варианты эмблем в таблицах ниже: ---------- ---------- Биография Эдхелорн прибыл на Гнездо Кенарти для того, чтобы урегулировать дипломатический конфликт между Альдмерским Доминионом и маормерами Пиандонеи, возникший вокруг принадлежности острова. Он Сильвенар — духовный лидер босмеров, живущий в Валенвуде в период Междуцарствия. Эдхелорн — это его настоящее имя, которым, однако, не пользуется даже Зелёная леди — супруга и вечная спутница Сильвенара. -------------- -------------- Саутпойнт, Часовня Золотого Пути |квест = Власть Безумия |Ref ID = |Base ID = }} -------------- -------------- Саутпойнт, Часовня Золотого Пути |квест = Власть Безумия |Ref ID = |Base ID = }} -------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- Регионы ( ) или Зоны ( ) — крупнейший структурный элемент игрового пространства . Регионы можно разделить на несколько групп, в зависимости от режима игры на них. Есть PvE, а есть PvP регионы. В данной статье представлены все регионы в игре , а также даны показатели уровней для каждого из них. ----------- ----------- }} Описание Драконий жрец — особо сильный тип нежити в игре . Некогда они были верными слугами драконов, правивших в Скайриме в далёкие времена. Тогда эти смертные руководили огромными армиями себе подобных от имени своих покровителей. Захоронения жрецов до сих пор можно найти на просторах Старого Королевства, хоть и с момента падения Культа Дракона прошло много веков. Если их покой нарушается, жрец пробуждается от смертного сна и уничтожает любого непрошенного гостя. В Скайриме и на просторах Солстхейма похоронены особо видные деятели Культа драконов, получившие в дар особые маски, обладающие невероятной силой. Безымянные жрецы Культа драконов могут быть призваны особым заклинанием, изредка срабатывающем при ношении маски Конарик. Но они значительно слабее, чем именованные жрецы-боссы локации. Местонахождение Драконьи жрецы могут встретится в разных местах: в глубинах Лабиринтиана, в нордских руинах или же у Стен Слов. Их можно обнаружить лежащими в саркофагах во многих районах Скайрима и Солстхейма , известных своим поклонением драконам. Восемь (учитывая выход , тринадцать) жрецов Культа драконов носят имена, а также почти у каждого из них имеется маска с мощным эффектом. У каждого жреца возможности разные — маска одного даёт способность нести большой вес, маска другого — огромный бонус к магии. Каждый из восьми жрецов является по-своему сложным противником. Восемь именных масок и деревянная маска, собранные вместе на постаменте в кургане близ Лабиринтиана, могут быть использованы для нахождения мощной девятой маски. Существуют безымянные жрецы Культа драконов, которые иногда появляются в курганах и нордских захоронениях, хотя встретить их там можно редко. Однако, на более высоких уровнях они всё же начинают встречаться чаще. : ID безымянных жрецов (отличаются используемой магией): морозный ; огненный ; грозовой . Тактика В бою, каждый из восьми (вместе с — тринадцати) жрецов невероятно опасен и может очень быстро убить персонажа среднего уровня, если он не отнёсся к сражению серьёзно. Жрец будет постоянно уходить от ближних атак на высокой скорости, что делает ближний бой практически невозможным. Во время движения они используют свои магические посохи (каждый посох обладает своими возможностями). Их атаки эффективно сокращают уровень здоровья персонажа, а поскольку жрецы почти всегда в движении, по ним трудно нанести точный удар. Хорошая тактика при открытом сражении с драконьим жрецом заключается в использовании Крика «Замедление времени», чтобы нанести жрецу несколько ударов, от которых он не сможет уклониться. Если дело дошло до ближнего боя, очень могут пригодиться такие даэдрические артефакты, как Сияние Рассвета и Бритва Мерунеса. Очень эффективным окажется использование заклинания «Цепная молния» (или посоха цепных молний), если жрец не один. Однако, как и против любой нежити, в борьбе с драконьими жрецами наиболее эффективны всё же огненные заклинания школы магии «Разрушение». А вот ледяные заклинания и Крики будут практически бесполезны. Жрецы Культа драконов В таблице ниже дана краткая информация о высших жрецах Культа драконов: См. также * Драконий жрец (Lore) * Драконий жрец (Online) Галерея Пробуждение драконьего жреца.jpg Вольсунг жрец.jpg|Вольсунг Вокун жрец.jpg|Вокун Кросис.png|Кросис Morokei.jpg|Морокеи Накрин (Жрец).png|Накрин Otar the Mad.jpg|Отар Rahgot.jpg|Рагот Хевнорак.jpg|Хевнорак Мираак.jpg|Мирак Ahzidal.jpg|Азидал Закрисос.png|Закрисош Драконий Жрец rear.jpg Драконий Жрец front.jpg -------------- -------------- Описание Убежище преступников Равл'хи — криминальное логово, расположенное на территории города Равл'ха в регионе Марка Смерти, Валенвуд/Эльсвейр. В него существует два входа: первый находится под зданием в северо-западной части города, а второй — за пределами города на берегу реки северо-западнее. Вблизи входов в убежище находится одно из дорожных святилищ. Персонажи Планы ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- Описание Убежище преступников Эвермора — криминальное логово, расположенное на территории города Эвермор в регионе Бангкорай, Хай Рок/Хаммерфелл. В него существует два входа: первый находится на северном кладбище, а второй — за пределами города на берегу реки юго-западнее. Вблизи входов в убежище находится одно из дорожных святилищ. ----------- ----------- Описание Убежище преступников Морнхолда — криминальное логово, расположенное на территории города Морнхолд в регионе Дешаан, Морровинд. В него существует два входа: первый находится за домом Ньюрила, а второй — за пределами города возле одного из зданий усадьбы Дрес. Вблизи входов в убежище находится одно из дорожных святилищ. ----------- ----------- Небесные или Небожители ( ) — существа огромной силы, пришедшие с небес. Информации об этих созданиях практически нет, за исключением их связи с Магне-Ге. Единственным известным фактом является то, что они почитались недическим народом Хаммерфелла. Наиболее могущественные из них олицетворяют созвездия в небе над Нирном. |width=50%| |width=30%| |- |valign=top|Небесный Маг | |valign=top|Небесный Воин |} История Первые небесные появились в Тамриэле на территории современного Краглорна во времена Меретической эры, когда там существовала высокоразвитая цивилизация недов, поклонявшаяся звёздам. Правители Небесного Предела, соответствующего нынешнему Верхнему Краглорну, возвели гигантский шпиль, известный как Утёс Небесного Предела, где неды занимались созданием небесных. Для этого использовалось особое вещество нирнкракс, позволявшее использовать силу звёзд. Однако, первые творения были слабыми и повторяли мирских существ и даэдра. По силе они варьировались от небесных пауков до могучего существа, известного как Этерион. Когда в 1Э 808 году в Краглорн вторглись йокуданские захватчики Анка-Ра, цивилизация недов прекратила своё существование, а шпиль был опечатан и забыт. Происхождение могущественных антропоморфных небесных доподлинно неизвестно. И тем не менее во 2Э 582 году небесные спустились с неба на земли и попали в Краглорн, приняв свою смертную форму. Потакая своей сущности, один из небесных, Змей, воспользовался этим, чтобы атаковать других небесных, развращая созданные недами Камни-апексы. Змей создал культ, известный как Чешуйчатый двор, после чего довольно быстро установил контроль над Магом в окрестностях города Элинир и Воином в руинах Кардала. Находясь под влиянием Змея, Маг установила контроль над армией атронахов, призванных в Краглорн для его защиты от армий Молаг Бала в ходе Слияния Планов, которое так и не затронуло регион. Также были созданы гораздо более сильные атронахи: воздушные и один экземпляр литого каменного атронаха, прежде чем аспекты Мага были рассеяны по всему Краглорну. Меж тем небесный Воин был вынужден поднять из мёртвых императора Тариш-Зи, чтобы тот поднял из йокуданских гробниц в песках Нижнего Краглорна армию Анка-Ра, но не раньше возвращения к жизни своего собственного чемпиона, неда по имени Титус Валериус. Гигантский шпиль, известный как Посох мага, появился в Краглорне в это же время. Будучи единственным хранителем, не попавшим под контроль Змея, Вор спрятала свой камень-апекс в руинах древнего города Отступление Рейнхольда под современным Белкартом и приняла облик слепой редгардки по имени Хара. Она взяла под контроль культ под названием Звездочёты, с помощью которого начала набор учёных и воинов со всего Тамриэля для противостояния Змею. С помощью Келмена Лока, единственного выжившего призывателя атронахов, Звездочётам удалось определить местонахождение уцелевших аспектов Мага, способных победить Змея. Избавившись от влияния последнего, Маг бежала в Эфирный Архив в попытке покинуть Время. Меж тем, Титус Валериус помог Звездочётам вернуть обратно в могилу императора Тариш-Зи. Змей узнал о Воре и попытался совратить её, что было предотвращено Келменом Локом, Валериусом и Бездушным. После того, как истинная сущность Вора была раскрыта, к событиям в Краглорне проявили интерес Неустрашимые. Группы авантюристов начали две параллельные операции в Эфирном Архиве и Цитадели Хел Ра, намереваясь полностью освободить Мага и Воина от влияния Змея. Несмотря на это, последний продолжил реализацию своего плана по созданию армии и возвращения Нирна в первобытное состояние. Однако Чешуйчатый двор был предан: Кассипия, регент змеиных стратагем, вместе со своим компаньоном по имени Маленький Листочек,тайно работала вместе с Бездушным, намереваясь остановить процесс создания мантикор и армии усиленных нирнкраксом троллей, выводимых железными орками. Истинные мотивы Кассипии были выяснены позднее, когда она провозгласила себя Величественной Гадюкой и попыталась стать одной из небесных, заменив Змея на небе. Ей удалось ненадолго обрести новую форму, после чего Кассипия была сокрушена Вором и Бездушным. Позднее Неустрашимые атаковали Святилище Офидии — логово Змея и победили его. Известные небесные Также к числу меньших небесных относятся Конь, Леди, Лорд и Величественная Гадюка. Первых троих можно найти в руинах Кардала, а последняя в бытность свою являлась имперкой по имени регент Кассипия, входившей в состав Чешуйчатого двора, но позднее предавшая небесного Змея. Камень Шора, шахта Камня Шора |предыдущий квест = Песни Совнгарда |следующий квест = Выкопанные |награда = Под камень#Награда См. статью |регион = Рифт |фракция = Эбонхартский Пакт |тип = Эбонхартский Пакт |английское название = Beneath the Stone |игра = Online}} Краткое прохождение # Поговорить с Видгродом Проклятие Призраков в Камне Шора. # Поговорить с Ри-Зиш. # Уничтожить пропитанные трупы. # Напитать тотемы у входа в шахту магией. # Найти смотрителя Гандиса. Прохождение Получение задания После событий в Истмарке, где Бездушный помог королю Йорунна удержать власть, одолев претендента на трон верховного короля Скайрима, Филдгора Тана Орков, которого поддерживал клан Штормовых Кулаков, из Камня Шора, что в Рифте, придут тревожные новости. Союз трёх кланов ричменов, выходцев из далёкого Предела, вторгся в Рифт и осадил поселение камень Шора. Соратники и солдаты Эбонхартского Пакта сумели организовать оборону, отражая одну атаку за другой. Меж тем ричменам удалось захватить шахту Камня Шора и пленить в ней несколько шахтёров. Клан Костерезов, пришедший в окрестности городка, принялся разорять могилы на окрестных кладбищах, используя магическую энергию трупов в своих целях. Если герой начал задание в Рубеже Йорунна, куда прибыла посланница капитан Аттиринг, то протагонисту придётся проследовать в Рифт и добраться до камня Шора, стоящего у самой границы. При этом капитан скажет следующее: «''Я рада видеть, что дело в Скулдафне идёт, но долг солдата никуда не делся. Рифту нужна твоя помощь''». Детальнее нордка опишет ситуацию так: «''У нас срочное сообщение из Камня Шора. Их атакуют предельцы. Они столь многочисленны и свирепы… Защитники никогда не видели такого прежде''». Аттиринг также поведает, что требуется от протагониста: «''Подкрепление уже в пути, но Стрела Короля будет благом для защитников. Вигрод Проклятие Призраков, предводитель Соратников, руководит обороной Камня Шора. Ты ему нужен/а''». Если герой прибыл в Камень Шора и начал задание непосредственно у Вигрода Проклятие Призраков, то он сразу же окажется в водовороте событий. Норд спросит у героя: «В чем дело? Я работаю над нашей обороной. Если тебе нужны припасы, поговори с Герри в „Резной жиле“». Узнав, что стоящий перед ним был прислан королём Йорунном обрадуется: «''Стрела Короля! Рад встрече, мой друг/подруга. Город находится под постоянной угрозой; орда предельцев завладела шахтой и заперлась внутри нее''». Проникновение в шахту Вигрод Проклятие Призраков отправит героя к Ри-Зиш: «''Ри-Зиш пытается прорваться в шахту. Там заперты наши люди. И кроме того нам нужно выяснить, на что, во имя Обливиона, способны эти предельцы!». О самой аргонианке он скажет следующее: «Ри-Зиш — умная маленькая ящерка. Если кто и может найти способ обойти их магию, то только она''». Помимо этого Вигрод может посвятить Бездушного в происходящее в Камне Шора. Если спросить его о том, является ли он воином Пакта, то ответ будет следующим: «''Нет. Я горжусь тем, что воюю вместе с Соратниками, наследниками Исграмора! Зал Бурых камней, наше убежище, находится на севере города. Но всегда рад скрестить клинки во имя Пакта''». О Соратниках он поведает: «''Шоровы кости! Неужто ты никогда не слышал/а о Пяти сотнях? Соратники — это бравые воины, что бились плечом к плечу с легендарным Исграмором во время захвата Скайрима. А мы — их потомки по крови и чести''». Также у норда можно выведать информацию об осадивших поселение предельцах: «''Племенные кланы, пришедшие с далекого запада, из мест, лежащих у границы с Хай Роком. Места эти зовутся Пределом, поэтому людей, пришедших оттуда, кличут предельцами. Чёрные душой, столетиями они доставляли ярлам беды и несчастья. Я не знаю, зачем они ушли так далеко от своих племенных угодий''». О клане, напавшем на Камень Шора, Вигрод скажет: «''Костерезы. Самые отвратительные из шаманов, недалеко ушли от некромантов. Они используют трупы в своих гадких церемониях''». Ри-Зиш можно найти у входа в шахту камня Шора, целиком увитого гигантскими лозами. При приветствии аргонианка скажет: «''Вода, что течёт в местной реке, отравлена. Тебе лучше держаться от нее подальше, пока мы будем прорываться внутрь''». Узнав, что герой прибыл на помощь от Вигрода Ри-Зиш скажет: «''С-с-с! Этот предельский сброд прячется за своим магическим щитом. Мы должны разрушить его ради Пакта и славы''». Она объяснит как уничтожить щит: «''Вне поселения тёмные шаманы наполняют тела извращенной магией. Возьми талисман. Используй его, чтобы снять порчу и упокоить тела. А затем мы обратим зло предельцев против них самих''». У женщины можно узнать о том, как предельцы выкапывают трупы: «Они мистики. Искусство мистицизма позволяет магу управлять магическим потоком. Эти тёмные шаманы достают трупы из земли. Они извлекают остатки магии из мёртвого тела». При этом она отметит то, что шаманам этого клана живые тела вовсе не нужны: «''Именно так. Для этих Костерезов тело — всего лишь кожура. С помощью ритуала они выдавливают из нее содержимое. Они выжимают из мертвецов речную воду до последней капли''». Герою следует отправиться на кладбища в окрестностях камня Шора и там уничтожить девять извлечённых подобным образом трупов вместе с шаманами, проводящими тёмный ритуал. Затем необходимо вернуться и напитать магией тотемы, изготовленные аргонианкой, после чего можно будет проникнуть внутрь захваченной шахты, где следует отыскать смотрителя: «''Разыщи бригадира шахты, Гандиса. Он должен знать, где прячутся предельцы, и сколько рабочих выжило. Но сперва тебе нужно расчистить путь в шахту''». Смотритель Гандис находится недалеко от входа в шахту. Он обрадуется появлению своих в руднике: «''Тихо! Ложись!», а затем добавит: «Рад это слышать. А теперь заткнись, или нас обоих убьют!». Награда * среднее уровневое количество золота; * стандартное количество опыта; Записи в журнале ''Цель: Поговорить — Ри-Зиш. |описание стадии 3 = Ри-Зиш работает над чучелами, чтобы расчистить путь к шахте. Она дала мне талисман, чтобы собрать магию из пропитанных ею тел за чертой города. Цель: Уничтожить тела и собрать магию. |описание стадии 4 = Я собрал/а извращенную магию в аргонианский талисман, как наказала мне Ри-Зиш. Мне нужно вернуться к ней. Цель: Поговорить — Ри-Зиш. |описание стадии 5 = Ри-Зиш попросила меня передать магическую энергию в чучела. Это должно ослабить энергетический щит вокруг шахты. Цель: Наполнить чучела и войти в шахту. |описание стадии 6 = Вход в шахту свободен. Мне нужно войти в нее, найти оставшихся живых и разузнать, чем здесь так заняты предельцы. Цель: Войти в шахту. |описание стадии 7 = Я вошёл/вошла в шахту. Теперь нужно найти смотрителя Гандиса. Цель: Поговорить — смотритель Гандис. }} ----------- ----------- Камень Шора, шахта Камня Шора |предыдущий квест = Под камень |следующий квест = |награда = Выкопанные#Награда См. статью |регион = Рифт |фракция = Эбонхартский Пакт |тип = Эбонхартский Пакт |английское название = Unearthed |игра = Online}} ----------- ----------- См. статью |регион = Рифт |тип = Побочный квест |английское название = Move out Miners |игра = Online}} Краткое прохождение # Отыскать и освободить Йакнира. # Отыскать и освободить Адану. # Отыскать и освободить Нарира. # Отыскать и освободить Рейну. # Поговорить со смотрителем Гандисом. Прохождение После вторжения в Рифт кланов предельцев, шахта Камня Шора была занята ими и густо поросла рождёнными тёмной магией ричменов лозами, которые вкупе с магическими барьерами отрезали от остального мира сам рудник и группу шахтёров. Предельцы оставили их в живых, лишь окутав небольшими лозами, чтобы затем задействовать в чём-то тёмном. Пробираясь через подземелья шахты Камня Шора, Бездушный может встретить какого-либо из пленников, который попросит освободить и остальных. Первым всего скорее будет Йакнир, так как он находится ближе всего к выходу из подземелья. Норд сидит в туннеле, уходящем из первого зала на север. Он скажет герою: «''Они берегли меня для чего-то, чего-то ужасного. Ты должен/а вытащить меня из этих пут!». На вопрос о том, есть ли кто-то ещё из уцелевших шахтёр ответит: «Да! Они утащили Адана, Нарира, и Рейн вглубь шахты. Найди их, прошу!». Убегая, Йакир бросит герою: «Предельцы говорили о здешней древней гробнице. И еще что-то о Соратниках''». Продвигаясь дальше вглубь шахты, Бездушный сможет найти Адану. Нордка находится рядом со входом в гробницу Соратников в южной части подземелья. Она при разговоре попросит освободить её из пут: «''Освободи меня от этих проклятых стеблей!». Покидая протагониста, Адана крикнет ему вслед: «Я слышала, как шаманы говорили о „Синмуре“, каком-то древнем создании. Злобном, я полагаю''». Нарир находится в восточной части крупного зала на нижнем уровне. При освобождении он задастся вопросом: «Я не хочу умирать вот так. Что мой брат будет делать, если меня не станет?», а как только путы спадут отправится разыскивать своего родственника. Как и другие шахтёры Нарир может поведать немного о планах предельцев: «''Мне надо выбраться отсюда. Эти шаманы ищут какого-то давно умершего монстра!». Наконец, последняя пленница шахты находится в небольшом зале в северо-западной части подземелья. Рейна при освобождении от лоз скажет Бездушному: «Предел должен исчезнуть с лица земли!». Убегая, она скажет: «Шаманы обнаружили гробницу в глубинах шахты. Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь и смотреть, на что они способны!». После спасения всех шахтёров герой должен отыскать в начале шахты смотрителя Гандиса. Тот обрадуется спасению своих коллег: «Не могу поверить, что кто-то выжил. Камень Шора обязан тебе по гроб жизни''». После этих слов протагонист получит свою награду. Награда * Раскалыватель скал; * низкое уровневое количество золота; * низкое уровневое количество XP. Записи в журнале Цель: Поговорить — смотритель Гандис. }} ------------ ------------ Краткое прохождение Подробное прохождение Награда ------------ ------------ -------------- -------------- Подойди и дай мне взглянуть в твои глаза. Ни раскаяния, ни жалости. Да, у тебя глаза убийцы. Сколь многие лишились жизни, глядя в эти глаза? Очевидно, их было достаточно для того, чтобы тебя заметила Мать Ночи. И это послужило причиной нашей встречи. ---- Кто ты? --- Я Уведомитель Темного Братства. Я разговариваю с голосом Матери Ночи и действую во имя нашего Отца Ужаса, Ситиса. У меня есть предложение для такого мастера в искусстве убийства. Приглашение, если угодно. ---- Я слушаю, Уведомитель. --- Не сомневаюсь. Я уверен, что у тебя есть вопросы, но сперва нам нужно определить, достойна ли ты стать членом Темного Братства. Ты забираешь жизни легко и без колебаний. Мы знаем, что ты способна на убийство. Теперь докажи нам, что ты способна служить. ---- Я готов выслушать твое предложение. --- Замечательно! Скоро мы узнаем, сможешь ли ты убивать профессионально. Но сперва позволь мне сделать тебе подарок. Я научу тебя, как призывать инструмент для нашего ремесла. ---- Молчать --- Тишина — это музыка Ситиса, поэтому, вероятно, ты будешь служить нам верой и правдой. Но сперва нам нужно определить, достоин ли ты стать членом Темного Братства. Ты забираешь жизни легко, значит, ты способен на убийство. Теперь докажи нам, что ты способен служить. ---- Что еще за инструмент? --- Инструмент для отправки в мир иной, разумеется. Тот, что был выкован незримыми руками. Клинок Горя. Призови его из теней, и его лезвие отправит жертву прямиком к Ситису в Пустоту. ---- Я принимаю твой подарок. --- Взамен я требую лишь непоколебимой верности и безжалостной эффективности. А теперь давай обсудим твое первое задание. Убийство, которое заключит между нами союз, подписанный кровью. ----------------- Если молчать с самого начала ----------------- Нечего сказать? Я ценю это. Я Уведомитель Темного Братства. Я разговариваю с голосом Матери Ночи. Мы следили за тобой. Ты умеешь совладать со смертью, но тебе не хватает цели. Мы можем это изменить... если пожелаешь. ----